ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ashes of Eden
(hardback) (paperback) | Pages = 309 | Year = 2293 flashback, 2371 sequence | Stardate = 9854.1 | ISBN = 0671520350 (hardback) ISBN 0671520369 (paperback) | AB = Yes | ABAbridged = Yes | ABReadBy = William Shatner | ABRunTime = 2 hours, 40 minutes | ABPublisher = Simon & Schuster Audio | ABPublished = | ABISBN = 0671528920 (cassette) ISBN 0671856650 (CD) (Audible) }} :You may also be looking for the comic book adaptation. Summary In the 24th century, Spock arrives on Veridian III to pay his final respects to his former captain, and greatest friend, James T. Kirk. Kirk risked his life to bring back Spock, but there was no way to bring back Kirk. In the 23rd century, shortly after the Khitomer Conference ( ), James T. Kirk decides to resign from Starfleet as his old Starfleet Academy nemesis Androvar Drake is appointed commander-in-chief of Starfleet Command. Lacking any drive in his life, Kirk accepts a last chance for adventure with the seductive young Teilani who wants him to protect her paradise planet; so Kirk and Montgomery Scott take the mothballed and head for Chal where a secret Starfleet cabal seek to exploit the planet for all its fountain of youth properties. The rest of the former Enterprise crew hitch a ride on Hikaru Sulu's and together the crew once again save the Federation. The Enterprise-A is destroyed while defending the Excelsior from Klingon battle cruisers under the direction of Admiral Drake. Back in the 24th century Spock is preparing to escort Kirk's body back to Earth, when a ray of light emerges from Kirk's grave. Spock approaches it to investigate, and finds, Kirk is gone... Background * Co-written by William Shatner, along with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens. This is Shatner's first Star Trek collaboration. * The audiobook version was abridged by George Truett. * DC Comics released a comic book adaptation of this story. Characters ;James T. Kirk ;Spock ;Leonard McCoy ;Montgomery Scott ;Hikaru Sulu ;Pavel Chekov ;Uhura ;William T. Riker : in charge of removing wreckage, Kirk's body and other items from Veridian III in accordance with the Prime Directive ;Carol Marcus ;Androvar Drake : New Starfleet C-in-C, former Academy classmate and crewmate of Jim Kirk. ;Galt : Ensign aboard the Farragut, killed by the Dikironium cloud creature on Tycho IV ;"Jade" : undercover Starfleet Intelligence officer ;Kort : Klingon smuggler ;Faith Morgan : Farragut weapons officer and Kirk's lover, killed by the Dikironium cloud creature on Tycho IV ;Teilani : Young Klingon/Romulan hybrid who becomes romantically involved with Kirk. References ; : Retired Federation starship. Jim Kirk found the ship taken out of mothballs and sold to Chal, he and Scotty command the vessel with a crew of Chal natives. ; (NCC-2000) : Federation starship. ;[[USS Farragut (23rd century)|USS Farragut (NCC-1647)]] : Federation starship. ::The ship's registry was seen in the comic adaptation, despite having previously been depicted as the same vessel, but numbered NCC-1702, in "Debt of Honor" and the ''Star Fleet Technical Manual.'' ;Chal : Planet, homeworld of a colony of Klingon/Romulan hybrids. ;Dark Range Platform : Ancient space installation, probably from the time of the Preservers. Used as a base for smuggling and other illegal activities. External link * }} Ashes of Eden, The Ashes of Eden, The de:Die Asche von Eden (Roman) fr:The Ashes of Eden